Aventuras Corrientes
by Rebeca18
Summary: Una colección de One-Shot's/drabbles con diferentes historias sobre mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail: GRUVIA NALU GALE JELSA (Algunos capítulos podrían contener lemon)
1. Chapter 1 GRUVIA

_Capitulo 1. GRUVIA_

**~ Bufanda ~**

En los dormitorios femeninos de Fairy Hills, en su propia habitación se encuentra Juvia duchándose.

Justo entonces coge una esponja en forma de muñequito, un muñequito que tiene un gran parentesco con cierto mago de hielo, la joven maga de agua sonríe soñadora y restriega contra su cuerpo el muñequito.

**¡Ah~ Gray-sama~!** –casi gime de placer- **estás tocando todos los rincones de mi cuerpo… **-dice soñadora imaginando que de verdad es Gray-

Tras terminar de ducharse sale y coge una toalla mientras tararea una canción.

Se pone la toalla y al estirarla se ve en la toalla una imagen de Gray sonriendo de lado y con el pulgar hacia arriba. Y justo al lado pone "GRAY-SAMA LOVE".

Sale del cuarto de baño y ahora está en el salón, en el cual en las estanterías se pueden ver más muñequitos de Gray de varios tamaños, tazas, gorras, camisetas…

Juvia se acerca a su armario y de el saca sus ropas.

Se viste y se prepara para salir, pero antes se acerca a una mesita al lado de la puerta donde hay un muñeco de Gray –el más grande- y le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Juvia sale ahora, Gray-sama** –dice tras besarle y sale-

Mientras camina por el pasillo se topa con Erza y Wendy junto la cual está Charle.

**Tienes buen espíritu, Juvia** –dice Erza viéndola-

**¡Buenos días!** –la saluda Wendy-

**Erza-san, Wendy-chan** –saluda Juvia sonriente-

**¿Paso algo bueno?** –pregunta Erza, la peliazul siempre anda sonriente y feliz pero esa mañana se la veía más feliz de lo normal-

**No, nada en especial** –dice Juvia mientras pone sus manos en sus mejillas y sonríe soñadora- **Hoy, Juvia se va a encontrar con Gray-sama… será nuestro aniversario por el día 413. **

**Claramente algo para celebrar **–murmura Charle-

**Debes estar emocionada** –dice Erza feliz por su amiga-

**¡Sí, Juvia lo está! **–dice feliz-

**Sabía que te pasaba algo especial hoy** –dice Erza-

**Definitivamente, es especial** –dice Charle-

**¿Estás planeando algo para celebrar la ocasión?** –pregunta Erza, interesada-

**No, mientras que Juvia pueda estar todo el día feliz será suficiente** –dice Juvia feliz y sonriente-

**Bueno, eso no es suficiente** –dice Erza y Juvia presta atención- **Es vuestro aniversario después de todo… Quizá darle un regalo a Gray o algo así le anime.** –Juvia abre los ojos y queda toda sonrojada, ¡Erza tiene razón!-

_~ Mente de Juvia ~_

**Gray-sama… ¡Juvia ha preparado este pastel para nuestro aniversario!** –dice feliz con un gran pastel en sus brazos entregándoselo a Gray, el cual está sonrojado-

**¡Whoaa!** –exclama el mago de hielo entusiasmado- **¡es delicioso! casémonos Juvia** –dice él ya vestido con traje y Juvia con vestido de novia-

**¡Okay! **–acepta la peliazul-

_~ Fin de los pensamientos de Juvia ~_

**¡Va rápido!** –exclaman Wendy y Charle interrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Juvia, la cual sin darse cuenta lo había narrado en voz alta-

Más tarde, ese mismo día, en el gremio…

**Ya es muy tarde… me pregunto si Gray-sama sigue aquí** –piensa Juvia estando dentro del gremio y buscando a Gray con la mirada, y atrás en sus manos oculta el regalo de Gray-

Entonces voltea y ve a Lucy y a Natsu en una mesa alejada, se acerco para saludarles pero a mitad del camino se paro y se quedo viendo.

Natsu pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Lucy y estaban muy, pero que muy juntos.

**Vamos, Natsu… para… no en público** –decía Lucy avergonzada-

**¡Estará bien! Solo un poco… **-dice el dragón Slayer de fuego mientras da besos en el cuello de Lucy-

**Aahhh… noo…** -dice ella avergonzada mientras él sigue devorándola-

Juvia está de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos y toda sonrojada. No cree lo que ve.

Se restriega las manos en los ojos y vuelve a mirar.

Ahora están separados, Lucy de pie regañando a Natsu el cual tiene la cabeza en la mesa y Happy totalmente tirado en la mesa.

**¡Natsu, no puedes dormir aquí!** –regaña Lucy a Natsu- **¡eso va por ti también Happy!**

**¿Estoy alucinando?** –piensa Juvia viéndolos fijamente, entonces desvía su mirada y se fija en otra mesa donde están Gajeel y Levy besándose. Espera… ¿¡QUE!?-

Levy está entre los fuertes brazos de Gajeel que la atraen hacia él. Ambos parecen disfrutar del momento que están pasando y no se separan ni para tomar aire.

Juvia parpadea seguido y vuelve a mirar. Ya no están besándose, están separados cada uno a un lado de la mesa.

Levy con un libro en la mano y Gajeel con un plato de comida delante.

**Ah, Juvia, estás fuera muy tarde** –comenta Levy-

**Si estás buscando al bastardo de hielo, no está aquí, está afuera…** -dice Gajeel-

**Esto es malo… la cabeza de Juvia está en las nubes hoy…** -murmura Juvia sonrojada yéndose de allí-

Juvia sale y se encuentra no muy lejos de allí a Gray, sentado en un banco y con una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano.

**¡Gray-sama!** –lo llama Juvia y este nota la presencia de ella y voltea a verla-

**Oh, si es Juvia** –dice él, no muy animado-

**Esto es para ti… no soy experta, así que no sé si habrá salido bien…** -dice avergonzada mientras extiende hacia Gray su regalo desenvuelto, dejando ver una bonita bufanda de lana azul oscuro- **aquí tienes, es una bufanda hecha a mano.**

**Buenas noches** –Juvia no se ha dado cuenta cuando se levanto y comenzó a caminar y alejarse de ella-

**¡HEEYYY!** –grita Juvia mientras se tira con los brazos abiertos a la espalda de Gray-

**¿Ahora qué?** –pregunta él levemente molesto-

**¡Juvia te ha tejido una bufanda!**

**No la necesito. **

**Mira… es bonita ¿¡verdad!?**

**¿Es está mierda calurosa?**

**¡Va a comenzar a hacer frío pronto!**

**Soy un mago de hielo… estoy bien con el frío** –dice como si fuera obvio viendo a Juvia fijamente la cual cae en un espiral de desesperación-

**Hoy… es nuestro aniversario…** -susurra desde el suelo, se encuentra ahí sentada y con la cabeza agachada, a lo que Gray voltea- **no tienes que llevarla, pero por favor… por el bien de nuestro aniversario…**

**¿Aniversario?** –repite él confuso-

**Es cierto, este es el día nº 413 que Gray-sama y Juvia han estado en el mismo gremio** –dice ella con ojos brillantes y amplia sonrisa-

**Nunca había visto a nadie celebrando un aniversario tan aleatorio y sin sentido** –dice él, volteando de nuevo listo para irse dejando a Juvia ahí sentada-

**¡Qué importa que día sea, mientras seas feliz!** –dice ella sin rendirse-

**Lo siento… te veo luego** –Juvia noto ese tono de tristeza que él tenía, Juvia se preocupo mucho-

Erza va caminando tranquilamente, pero bien abrigada ya que es tarde y hace frío, entones en el borde del camino al lado del río ve a Juvia. Sentada y abrazando sus piernas en las cuales esconde su cabeza.

Se acerca y ve como tiembla levemente, también escucha sus sollozos.

**Así no eres tú… Normalmente estás alegre y eres optimista** –dice Erza, triste por su amiga que sigue sin levantar cabeza-

**¡Erjjzhaan!** –levanta la cabeza y la mira, unas grandes lágrimas salen de sus ojos y moquea, se aferra a la pierna de Erza- **Juvia… Juvia no tenía ni idea…** -Erza no sabe lo que su amiga dice-

_Flash Back_

_Tras irse Gray, Juvia sigue en el suelo viendo por donde se fue. Entonces de la nada sale Lyon y se acerca a ella, por casualidad él pasaba por ahí y escucho la conversación. _

_**¿Qué esperabas?**__ –dice sorprendiendo a Juvia-_

_**¡Lyon-sama!**__ –exclama-_

_**Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su vieja maestra, Ul.**__ –explica- __**Mejor que le dejes por ahora…**_

_Juvia abre sus ojos sorprendida, no tenía ni idea, siente que de golpe su corazón se estruja y tiene ganas de llorar._

_Fin de Flash Back_

**En este día tan malo… Juvia lo estaba tratando como un gran aniversario…** -dice aún en el suelo lloriqueando- **realmente… no tenía ni idea… ¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?**

**Lo siento por haberte puesto en esto** –dice Erza, sentándose a su lado-

**No… es culpa de Juvia** –dice ella-

**Además, no creo que a Gray le haya molestado tu gesto** –dice Erza, intentando animar a la maga de agua-

**¡Es Juvia la que está molesta! En tal día para Gray-sama… **

**Es sólo un día** –la interrumpe Erza- **si hoy se pierden vidas… entonces hoy también nacerán vidas** –comenta mirando el cielo estrellado- **lo importante que sea cada día… depende de lo importante que lo sientes para ti. ¿Verdad?** –voltea ahora para ver a Juvia con una leve sonrisa, la que ahora ya no llora tanto como antes-

**¡UWAAAAAAHHH!** –se equivoca, sigue llorando-

**Ya está, ya está…** -Erza abraza a Juvia y la consuela-

Lejos de allí, en las calles de Magnolia…

Gray se encuentra caminando mirando el suelo por dónde camina, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Y justo entonces comienza a nevar, detiene su paso y se queda viendo el cielo.

**Nieve** –dice viendo y extiende su mano para ver como cae en ella, en ese momento un recuerdo de su pasado aparece en su mente… su maestra…-

_Flash Back_

_**¿tienes frío?**__ –le pregunta Ul estando de cuclillas, para estar a la altura del pequeño Gray. Los dos junto con Lyon se encuentra en el bosque, está nevando mucho- __**esto te calentará un poco**__ –dice cariñosa como una madre mientras enrolla su bufanda en el cuello de Gray- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

En seguida Gray voltea y comienza a correr, corre deprisa hasta llegar delante del gremio. Justo donde dejo a Juvia. Se agacha y comienza a escavar en la nieve.

Y lo encuentra; la bufanda que Juvia le hizo.

La coge y la mira un momento, no se lo piensa dos veces y lo enrolla en su cuello.

**¡Ooh! ¡Está cosa me caliente rápido!** –dice comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa, de nuevo-

Erza pasa por la misma calle y ve a Gray, está por saludarle pero pasa, se fija en su cuello y entonces sonríe.

Al día siguiente, en el gremio…

**Gray-sama… um… sobre lo de ayer…** -dice Juvia sin verle a los ojos, sonrojada- **Juvia lo siente…**

**Er… no, fue mi culpa… sólo estaba… **-intenta justificarse- **lo siento** –dice al fin-

**¡Como disculpa, Juvia te ha traído… está almohada! ¡Especialmente hecha para ti!** –grita Juvia feliz sacando de a saber donde una gran almohada en la que se ve a ella misma en bikini y en una pose sexy-

**¿¡Porque cojones necesitaría esto!?** –grita el alejándose un poco, con los ojos en blanco y totalmente sorprendido-

**Ah vaya…** -Erza que estaba cerca y vio la escena, ahora está con una sonrisa nerviosa y con unas gotitas de sudor cayendo por su frente-

**¡Hola a tod s! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo; no es mío, debo admitirlo. Lo leí el otro día, es un especial o un omake del manga. Se llama: **_**Especial Juvia, día 413**_**. **

**Aquí está el enlace para que lo lean si no lo han leído: **

** Fairy _ Tail / 413_Days / 218233**

**(Sin espacios, todo junto) Si no les salió entonces vayan a y pongan para buscar "Fairy tail day 413" **

**¡Sé que es plagio, pero me encanto y tenía que escribirlo y compartirlo con el mundo *.*! **

**Bueno, gracias por haberse molestado en entrar y leer u.u **

**Ah sí, las historias siempre tendrán el mismo patrón: Gruvia, Nalu, Gale y Jelsa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario (o al menos que sigan leyendo) **

**Se despide, Rebeka-chan ~ :) **


	2. Chapter 2 NALU

_Capitulo 2. NALU_

**~ Chocolate ~**

_Lucy Heartfilia_ ama el chocolate.

Todos lo saben, no es un secreto ni nada por el estilo. Y por suerte para ella ese mismo día recibiría muchos chocolates.

¿Por qué? Obvio, porque es San Valentín y la joven maga estelar es muy popular. Todos los años recibe chocolates en forma de corazón –aunque una vez recibió un chocolate en el que su cara estaba tallada, le dio un poco de repelús y fue la primera vez que no se comió el chocolate que le dieron- y de diversos sabores –chocolate blanco, negro, con avellanas, chocolate con leche, con frutos…- de muchos anónimos, aunque hay algunos que se acercan a ella y se lo dan, pero la mayoría son anónimos. A ella le encanta ya que…: _**chocolate gratis**_ ¿¡A quien no le gusta la idea!? Siempre los acepta con gusto y luego a la noche se come todo el chocolate que le han dado ese día.

Pero… Hay un pequeño problema ese año…

**¡QUE INJUSTICIA!** –grita la rubia en la barra del bar del gremio, delante de ella Mira le sirve otra cerveza- **¡Mira~ aún nadie me ha dado chocolates!** –se queja lloriqueando y totalmente deprimida- **¡A lo mejor ya no soy tan guapa…! **–dice pero luego niega con la cabeza, no, eso es imposible. Vuelve a mirar a la albina y sigue quejándose:- **¡y ya son más de las doce del mediodía! ¡A esta hora suelo estar cubierta de chocolates! **

**Jeje** –la albina simplemente sonríe ya que sabe perfectamente porque ese año la rubia **NO** recibirá **NINGÚN** chocolate de **NADIE**… Bueno, excepto de cierto mago pelirosa- **Lucy tranquila, aún no termina el día. Seguro que alguien te dará.** –le guiña un ojo mientras le da ánimos a la rubia-

**¿Tú crees?** –deja de lloriquear y mira a la albina con ojos brillantes y esperanzada- **pues eso espero, llevo una semana comiendo lo mínimo para el día de hoy poder comer mucho chocolate… **-dice mientras se lamenta de haber hecho dieta para nada. Los años anteriores descubrió que cogía un par de kilillos aquel día así que una semana antes se iba preparando… ¡Si hubiera sabido que ese año no tendría tantos chocolates…!-

**Tranquila Lucy** –le dice Mira- **oh, por ahí viene Natsu** –dice mirando hacia la entrada del gremio- **ya tardaba, su misión era fác…**

**¡Natsu!** –Lucy dejo de escuchar a la albina y fue corriendo hacia el pelirosa, Mira suspiro y sonrío levemente ¡pero cuando se iba a dar cuenta!- **¡Natsuuu!** –sigue gritando Lucy y llega junto al chico pelirosa, que nada más entrar al gremio se puso a pelear con Gray-

**¡Lucy!** –dice sonriente el chico- **¿Qué tal?**

**¡Cómo que 'qué tal'!** –grita ella frunciendo el ceño, molesta, furiosa- **¡No me dijiste que ibas de misión!**

**Ah… ya –**dice él sin dejar de sonreír-

**No lo afirmes tan a la ligera…** -susurra ella, aún molesta- **creí que éramos un equipo.**

**Y lo somos, Lucy **–dice él, ahora más serio que antes- **¿Por qué piensas eso…?**

**Pues… ¡Pues porque no me llamaste para ir de misión juntos, idiota!** –grita ella furiosa y se va de allí a zancadas dejando a Natsu confuso-

**¿Por qué se pone así?** –pregunta viendo a Gray-

**Y a mí qué me dices si no es asunto mío** –dice él- **pero, está vez si se veía bien furiosa… Deberías ir tras ella cerebro de lava. **

**¡A mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, princesa de hielo! **–dice él yendo deprisa tras la rubia- **¡Lucy, espera! **

**Tsk… **-chasquea la lengua el alquimista de hielo mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- **ese idiota…** -susurra-

Lucy ya ha llegado a su casa y se ha tirado en su cama quedando boca abajo. Sabe que Natsu la siguió nada más irse ella de allí, y sabe que no tardará en entrar por su ventana –como siempre- y comenzar a preguntarle "¿Qué te pasa, Luce?" o a pedir disculpas "Lo siento, Luce" o poner alguna excusa mala pero que le llega al corazón "Lo siento Luce, la misión era peligrosa y no quería ponerte en peligro. A la próxima vamos todos juntos ¿vale?"

Le encanta eso de Natsu.

Bueno, eso y todo de Natsu, en resumen: le encanta Natsu.

Siempre, da igual cuan mala sea la situación, el pelirosa siempre llega a animarla, sacarle una sonrisa y un par de risas por sus tonterías.

Pero…

No viene.

Natsu sigue sin llegar a su casa.

Voltea y ve que el sol ya está por ponerse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbada? Tal vez se durmió y todo…

Y Natsu aún no llega.

Suspira y se levanta, comienza a quitarse la ropa para después ponerse el pijama. No saldrá esa noche, ¿para qué? Si nadie le regala chocolates el día más romántico y bonito.

Escucha un pequeño ruido seguido de una tos fingida, voltea y ve a Natsu en cuclillas en su ventana.

La rubia se queda de piedra; ella está en ropa interior y él la está mirando, puede ver que el chico está totalmente rojo, avergonzado y sin saber que hacer… Pero nooo, no quita su mirada de ella.

**¡IDIOTAAAAA!** –grita la rubia mientras se pone de cuclillas detrás de su cama y coge las sábanas y las enreda en su cuerpo- **¡Porque no apartaste la mirada!**

**Porque Lucy, eres muy guapa **–dice, así como si nada, la rubia se sonroja ante el comentario-

**G-gracias… **-murmura, pero añade:- **aún así, esa no es razón para andar viéndome desnuda. **

**Aún estabas en ropa interior, así que…**

**¡da igual, estaba **_**casi **_**desnuda! **–grita ella, aún avergonzada- **¿A qué viniste? **–pregunta indiferente, sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda al chico- **creí que andabas corriendo detrás de mí cuando salí del gremio, creí que cuando llegará yo aquí ya estarías aquí pidiéndome perdón… **-susurra mientras juega con sus manos nerviosa-

**Ah sí, fui detrás de ti pero… **-y de golpe se calla-

**¿pero qué? **–pregunta ella impaciente por saber que dirá el chico-

**Pues me detuve en un escaparate, y vi esto** –de golpe Lucy siente que Natsu está detrás de ella, abrazándola, y en sus manos tiene una caja roja en forma de corazón donde seguramente hay chocolates- hoy no te ha dado nadie ¿cierto?

S-si… -susurra ella mientras coge la caja- **¿cómo sabes?**

**Sólo lo sé** –sonríe orgulloso y arrogante-

_Flash Back_

_Natsu está sentado en la barra del bar del gremio mientras escucha –gracias a sus buenos oídos de dragón- la conversación de unos cinco hombres del gremio que están sentados en unas mesas cercanas._

_**Oi, oi, tengo una idea… ¿Qué tal si este año le hacemos un regalo diferente a Lucy-chan?**__ –dice uno-_

_**¿Qué regalo?**__ –pregunta otro-_

_**Somos su club de fan's nº1 así que debemos hacer algo mejor que los demás hombres de la ciudad…**__ -comienza a explicar el primero que hablo- _

_**Si**__ –dicen todos a coro- _

_**Yo digo de regalarle unas hermosas rosas rojas, chocolates ya que a Lucy-chan le encantan pero también una canción compuesta por nosotros mismos**__ –dice emocionado-_

_**¡oooh, si, si!**__ –dicen los demás- _

_**¡Por eso eres tú el jefe del club de fan's!**__ –dice otro-_

_Natsu gruñe, esos tipos al igual que otros muchos, todos los años en San Valentín le hacen chocolates a Lucy y se los regalan y ella los acepta siempre. _

_El pelirosa no se ha dado cuenta de que Mira lo lleva viendo un rato con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro._

_**Natsu**__ –lo llama y este deja de prestar atención a aquella conversación- _

_**¿Qué?**__ –pregunta él, despistado, ya que no se dio cuenta de que está allí- _

_**Estás celoso**__ –no es una pregunta, lo está afirmando, y no puede negar que no-_

_**Es que… ellos no conocen a Lucy y le andan haciendo regalo y… y ella los acepta.**__ –dice y Mira casi ríe, parecía un niño pequeño que se molesto porque otros juegan con su juguete-_

_**Entonces, ¿Por qué no le haces tú un regalo?**__ –le sugiere la chica- __**y también, podrías hacer otra cosa… **_

_**¿Qué…?**__ –pregunta Natsu animado, la albina siempre tiene buenas ideas-_

_**Podrías demostrar a los demás hombres que… Lucy no está a su alcance, así tal vez no le hagan más regalos…**__ -dice y nada más terminar ve como una diabólica sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Natsu y choca sus puños envueltos en fuego-_

_**¡Estoy encendido!**__ –dice su famosa frase antes de patear traseros, Natsu voltea hacía el pobre club de fan's que no esperan ser atacados por él- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Muchas gracias, Natsu** –dice Lucy que se encuentra entre sus brazos cogiendo sus chocolates- **eres el único que me ha regalado chocolates hoy.** –voltea a él y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje-

**N-no hay de qué Lucy** –dice él sonriendo nervioso-

**Ey, ¿Qué te parece si me cambio y nos vamos tú y yo a cenar por ahí?** –sugiere la maga estelar-

**¡Sí!** –acepta Natsu rápido-

**Jeje está bien, voy a cambiarme** –dice yendo hacia el cuarto de baño-

**¡bien!** –dice Natsu feliz una vez que Lucy se ha metido en el cuarto de baño-

Su plan marcha sobre ruedas.

Bueno… el plan de Mira.

_Flash Back_

_Después de dejar al pobre club de fan's todos en un montoncito con los ojos en forma de espiral y totalmente molidos, Natsu vuelve a la barra donde sigue la albina._

_**¿Y ahora qué?**__ –pregunta el pelirosa- __**oh… aún me quedan algunos de la ciudad que suelen darle regalos a Lucy**__ –dice pensativo para sí mismo- _

_**Pues, ya que no recibirá ningún chocolate deberías comprarle tú unos. Y ella feliz seguro te invita a comer a su casa o algo así… También podrías comprarle un regalo, como flores, alguna joya…**__ -dice Mira- _

_**Mmm… joya…**__ -repite Natsu y se levanta de su asiento-__** ¡debo ir a una misión!**_

_**¿Ahora? Quedan dos días para San Valentín Natsu**__ –dice la albina-_

_**Volveré, necesito dinero para comprarle algo a Lucy**__ –dice riendo- __**¡ah, no digas nada eeh! **_

_**Claro**__ –dice la albina- __**¡suerte Natsu!**__ –y mira como el chico animado va al tablón, Happy ya ha llegado junto a él y Natsu le dice que vayan de misión, ambos desaparecen por las puertas del gremio-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Natsu se queda viendo lo que esconde entre sus manos para la rubia, la cual sigue cambiándose, un hermoso collar con un zafiro en el.

Sonríe y después voltea viendo como la rubia sale del cuarto de baño con un hermoso vestido veraniego.

Su único pensamiento fue que está hermosa.

**¡Hola a tod s! **

**¿A quién más le gusta el chocolate? Oh, sorry… ¡que pregunta! Creo que a todos ¿no? Jajaja**

**Aunque preferiría a Natsu desnudo cubierto de chocolate *¬* jejejeje (¡no soy la única que lo piensa, sé que vosotras también!) Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Se despide, Rebeka-chan ~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3 GALE

_Capitulo 3. GALE_

**~ Libros ~**

A nadie le extraña encontrar a Levy McGarden leyendo un libro, es algo normal como por ejemplo; Gray sin ropa, Cana bebiendo, Elfman diciendo 'hombre', Natsu peleando con Gray, Natsu diciendo su típica frase de 'estoy encendido', Happy comiendo pescado, Erza con armadura, Gajeel leyendo junto Levy…

Espera… ¿¡QUE!?

Gajeel… leer… junto… ¿Levy?

Repitamos de nuevo; Gajeel… leer… con… Levy…

Naaah, aunque lo digamos mil veces sonará raro.

Pero ahí estaba, esa mañana de verano todo aquel que se pasase por el gremio vería al Dragón Slayer de Hierro leyendo un libro junto a Levy en una mesa apartada.

Extraño, sí señor, pero nadie les decía nada ya que en cuanto les miraban por más de cinco segundos el matadragones les dirigía una mirada asesina.

Así que simplemente los dejaban estar, además, parecía haber una gran armonía y equilibrio ese día en el gremio. Ya que Natsu y compañía habían salido de misión no estaban allí para armar jaleo y teniendo a Gajeel ocupado todo era paz y tranquilidad. Demasiada para ser verdad.

Jet y Droy llevaban observándoles horas lo más alejados posibles de ellos, esa mañana habían entrado al gremio con ganas de hacer una misión con Levy y ellos ya estaban ahí leyendo.

Creían que era mentira, una ilusión, pero no, la mirada asesina que les dirigió Gajeel era muy real… Así que solo miraban, lloriqueaban y balbuceaban sobre que el matadragones les estaba alejando de Levy. En fin, tonterías.

Mira desde atrás de la barra del bar con una pequeña sonrisa miraba a la parejita, recordando lo que le dijo a Gajeel el día anterior: _Comparte los hobbies de ella, leer por ejemplo, a ella le encanta… Acércate a ella preguntando por un libro o lee junto ella. ¡Suerte Gajeel, se que podrás conquistar a Levy!_

Recordó cuanto se sonrojo Gajeel después de aquello. Pero, mírale, siguió su consejo.

Levy se sorprendió demasiado cuando esa mañana Gajeel se sentó junto a ella y dijo que también leería. Sabía que a él la lectura no es que le interesase mucho, pero allí estaba, leyendo a su lado. Sinceramente estaba algo nerviosa, él estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar su respiración tranquila, y a veces hasta sin querer –aunque lo dudaba- se habían rozado las manos, hombros… Así que no estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura, estaba releyendo la misma página ya por tercera vez. Y así con todas las páginas.

De golpe cerró el libro y miro a Gajeel, el cual también volteo a ella cuando escucho el libro cerrarse.

**Gajeel, ¿te apetece ir a una misión juntos?** –dijo directa al grano, con voz firme y decidida, Gajeel sonrió y emitió un "gehe"-

**Claro, enana **–dijo él y cerraba su libro-

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron juntos al tablón de misiones ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Jet y Droy ahora lloraban más por Levy. Mira sonreía orgullosa y deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

Y los demás seguían sorprendidos, ese día era un poco anormal: Gajeel leyendo y ahora que Levy se va con él de misión…

Comenzaron a rumorear que tal vez eran pareja o algo así…

Y claro, eso pretendía Gajeel.

**¡Hola a tod s! **

**¿Qué tal? Yo bastante bien la verdad… Espero que vosotr s también u.u **

**Bueno, bueno, ¿les gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí jejeje**

**¡Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo! :D salu2 bss**

**Se despide, Rebeka-chan ~ :)**


End file.
